Roland Tembo
|portrayed = Pete Postlethwaite |role = InGen Hunter, Big-Game Hunter |status = Alive }} A big game hunter from Mombasa, Roland Tembo was widely regarded as the best of the best. He was chosen by Peter Ludlow to be the team leader of his expedition to Isla Sorna to capture dinosaurs, although he originally turned down the invitation. After being asked to stay permanently, he refused. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Bored with hunting because he was always too successful, he believed no quarry existed on Earth that could give him a challenge. He was so bored in fact, that he purposefully picked a fight with some rowdy tourists in his favorite Mombasa bar for harassing a waitress and interrupting his reading. He easily broke one man's jaw. His longtime friend Ajay Sidhu is the one who ended up convincing him to go to Sorna. Roland's desire to face a new challenge, a tyrannosaurus rex, is most likely the reason that he agreed to lead Ludlow's team. In a deleted scene, Roland is shown to lament that even "tigers have advocates," while him and Ajay are speaking about how there is nothing left for them to hunt. An extremely levelheaded, serious man, Roland took charge with an iron fist, bossing even Ludlow around. He made sure the men under his command made no mistakes and performed only to the very best of their ability. Uninterested in money, Roland made certain Ludlow allowed his payment to be the right to hunt one of the Tyrannosaurs. To this end, he attempted to use a baby Tyrannosaur as bait to lure the adult into the open. This did not go well, as the infant was rescued by Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen. This also led to the parents stalking the group. Despite being a hunter, Roland was not bloodthirsty or cruel, unlike Dieter Stark. Even after being sabotaged by Van Owen and the rest of Hammond's team, Roland helped the team up the cliff that their trailers had fallen off of. When Dieter was killed he showed a rarely-seen compassionate side and asked that no one tell Kelly, and when he saw Sarah's bloody jacket, thinking it was her blood, he immediately made sure she was alright. This, along with his defense of the waitress in Mombasa, suggests that he respects women. Because Nick Van Owen had stolen the shells from his elephant gun, Roland had to use a big LAR Grizzly Big-Bore tranquilizer gun (Rocket Launcher) to defeat the Tyrannosaur Buck when it attacked the hunters' makeshift camp. Afterwards he learned that Ajay had been killed, news that deeply saddened him. Not wanting to spend any more time "in the company of death," Roland wisely quit Ludlow's employment, turning down a job offer at InGen, and went home. During his tour on Isla Sorna, Roland most notably used his custom Searcy Double Barrel Rifle chambered in .600 Nitro Express. Trivia *This character's name is a reference to Warren Zevon's song " ", as is Nick Van Owen's name. *Also it is known that Roland is an expert hunter, and he may have a personal moral code. *Roland thrives on being in control of any situation and really feels right at home in the wilderness. *He seems not to know much about dinosaurs, as he is unable to pronounce some names correctly, like Pachycephalosaurus or Parasaurolophus. Tembo, Roland Tembo, Roland Tembo, Roland Tembo, Roland Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Comic book characters